Segundo Beijo
by Videlporf2
Summary: Olá. Depois de assistir o 2x12 Dam Breakthrough Sneak Peek 2 deu vontade de escrever uma continuação. Pretendo fazer capítulos independentes. Espero que gostem. Beijos.


Lá estavam eles de mãos dadas. Conectados. Tudo que Paige queria era que ele soubesse que ela estava lá pra ele. Walter se sentia livre deixando ir e desapegando do que o prendia a Megam e de certa forma se conformando com sua morte. Não que ele fosse esquecer a irmã que tanto amou em vida, mas se conformaria e aceitaria que alguns problemas não tem solução e que algumas coisas acontecem e não podemos fazer nada pra impedir ou mudar. Aquele estava sendo um natal intenso mas cada um do ciclone estava feliz de estar perto um do outro. Chorar realmente havia feito bem a Walter, ele ainda estava triste mas sentia como se tivesse colocado um pouco dessa tristeza pra fora. Já estava tarde quando a equipe voltou da praia rumo aos seus respectivos carros. Walter carregava Ralph que estava exausto para o carro de Paige.

\- Ah, obrigada Walter, ele está ficando pensado. – Paige sorria alegremente.

\- De nada... – Walter coloca o menino no banco de trás do carro com cuidado. – Ele está crescendo. – O gênio a olha com ternura nos olhos dela.

\- Sim... – Palavras não eram necessárias quando os olhos falam tudo e muito mais. Ela sorria e mordia o lábio inferior enquanto se aproximava. Walter não recuou, olhos ligeiramente surpresos e atentos, boca entreaberta esperando o próximo passo dela, ele engoliu em seco. Ela sorria mais ainda do nervosismo evidente dele. Tocou-lhes as bochechas com as mãos pequenas para em seguida depositar um beijo demorado no rosto.

\- Walter...quando você estiver pronto...eu estarei bem aqui... pra você... – Ele não conseguiu responder. Ela recuou por medo de não se conter e estragar tudo. – Boa noite.

\- B..Boa noite. – Respondeu ainda um pouco perturbado. Ela sorriu e se aproximou da porta do motorista. – Paige...espere.

\- O que foi? – Ela indagou surpresa. Ele se aproximou.

\- Paige...acontece que eu não estou pronto... – Ele revelou a encarando nos olhos de forma profunda, como ele sempre fazia. – E nunca vou estar. - A confusão estava estampada no rosto do elo de ligação da scorpion e um pouco de decepção. – Mas...não posso mais perder tempo esperando. Eu sei que isso é loucura, eu vou arriscar tudo agora. Mas eu tenho vivido guiado pela racionalidade, fatos e números a muito tempo, e não estou feliz. Eu realmente quero tentar... – Ele segurou a mão dela.

\- Walter... – Paige não podia acreditar que estava ouvindo tudo aquilo.

\- Me ajuda? Eu não consigo sem você. – Ela sorriu e o abraçou.

\- Claro Walter – Ela sussurrou.

Sentiu ser envolvida pelos braços fortes e pelas mãos que passeavam em suas costas. Ela descansou nos ombros dele fechando os olhos, queria sentir tudo que sempre apenas imaginou em seus sonhos. Afastaram-se apenas para encontrarem os olhos um do outro. Era tarde de mais pra voltar, pra desistir. Ambos só enxergavam os lábios que tanto desejaram há tempos desde o primeiro beijo. O inevitável aconteceu, Walter encerrou a distância entre os dois e tomou-lhes os lábios. Começou lento e em segundos pegou fogo. Paige afundou as mãos nos cabeços cacheados enquanto massageava a nuca. Walter a puxou pela cintura, ansioso por sentir o corpo dela contra o seu, até que não resistiu e a comprimiu contra o carro. As línguas ansiosas queriam sentir o gosto do desejo que brotava iminente e era consolidado dia a pós dia de companheirismo e amizade entre os dois. Ela um beijo muito aguardado por ambos e nenhum dos dois queria terminar. Perderam-se um no outro até faltar o fôlego, testa coladas e um sorriso bobo nos lábios até sentir o ar encher os pulmões de novo.

\- Preciso ir Walter... – Ela sussurrou sorrindo nos ouvidos dele. Não era necessário falar sobre o assunto. Palavras poderiam estragar o momento.

\- Ok... – Ele sorriu mordendo o lábio inferior, mais ainda prendendo-a em seus braços.

\- Te vejo amanhã. – Disse depois de se desvencilhar com dificuldade do corpo que a segurava. – Ele apenas sorria e acenou com a cabeça. Ela entrou em seu carro, respirou fundo antes de dar a partida. O viu ainda olhando pra ela pelo retrovisor. Tudo seria diferente amanhã, mas ambos estavam dispostos a pagar o preço que fosse para fazer esse relacionamento funcionar. Não iria ser nada fácil, mas amar e ser amado sempre vale o risco.


End file.
